esme_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Fagerberg
Amy Fagerberg is the third girl to have joined the Esme Girls’ Third Squad. Before Marie hired her, Amy worked as a professional acrobat at one of Sweden's best circuses while also being a teacher in gymnastics at an academy in Stockholm. Amy met the Esme Girls while touring with her circus on Europe. After seeing one of their shows, Amy contacted Marie and told her about the issues she found on the girls' performance. Marie then hired Amy as a couch to fix these issues; she would use her connections inside the circus business to get the right people to help. Months later and the Esme Girls improved their presentation thanks to Amy borrowing elements from modern circuses such as light and music. The success Amy brought to the company made Marie offer her a formal job as a member. Wanting to broaden her horizons, Amy accepted and since then she is the head of the acrobatics division; she stipulates which stunts are fit to each girl. While she’s not doing this, she performs under Magda’s lead inside the Third Squad. Amy has a breeding fetish and fantasies about getting pregnant. This sexual urge made her wanting to work in the Esme Girls, seeing its sexual themes as an outlet to be free and express herself. She left her old circuses knowing this sexual drive could have gotten in the way and compromise her career. Biography Amy was born in Scania, Sweden, where she lived in the countryside with her parents. During her childhood, she saw several errant circuses performing near town. One of these circuses would perform what they call the “circle of death,” where two acrobats must walk inside the rings of a moving platform. This stunt stayed in Amy’s head, mainly because of the risk that involved; she got an uneasy feeling about seeing such people putting themselves at a death’s gamble. Near Amy’s house, Amy met a retired athlete who would teach her some moves. Because of this, Amy developed flexibility and ability for acrobatics. This teacher would then recommend Amy some small circuses to join if that was what she wanted to do for a living. Amy didn’t care about the money, so she joined one circus where she became famous given her youth and talent. Amy attended circuses part time while she was ending middle school. Before entering adulthood, Amy was 100 percent sure she wanted to be an acrobat and maybe one day perform the “circle of death”. Although being a job that didn’t promise a good pay, Amy’s parents were always supporting her choices. Thus, Amy didn’t go to university and instead took part in several professional courses in acrobatics and in circus business. One of these circuses Amy learned from was a famous Swedish entertainment house that would later hire her as a full-time employee. This circus debuted its first tour outside of Sweden. Amy visited Norway, Finland, and Denmark. Then the company moved to Russia where Amy finally performed the “circle of death” alongside a male co-worker. The experience changed Amy forever. Given the fact that every acrobat must forget all anxiety before doing any stunt, Amy felt as if she transcended herself during her show. After she faced the possibility of death while being relaxed about it, not only gave her the confidence to perform even more dangerous tricks but also turned her on. The mere risk, not of death, but just the exciting of risk excited Amy. When the tour in Russia ended, Amy’s circus returned to Sweden. The plan was to prepare another tour but on continental Europe. Suddenly, Amy developed an attraction for pregnancy, commonly known as a “breeding fetish.” It went as follows, because she was at her prime, her biological needs such as wanting a family and being taken care of, merged with her love for risks; making her wanting to risk getting pregnant. Amy didn’t have sex yet, so her cravings for a male partner cemented this fetish. Amy and some of her coworkers joined an academy in Stockholm to be teachers in acrobatics. They would teach a new generation of aspiring acrobats advance stunts. As time passed, Amy’s female friends would leave the business to raise a family. Most of them did so because they didn’t like the pay and were all not wanting to waste their best years. One by one, they left Amy and reappeared again but with their bellies now 9 months into the pregnancy. Seeing herself alone and surrounded by mothers bothered Amy because it excited her breeding fetish; it made her think it was her destiny too to end up like them. Amy’s circus sailed for continental Europe. Fearful about her future, Amy buried her fetish by focusing on this next tour. But Amy’s first stop destroyed this plan, for she was in Germany at the time the Esme Girls were there too. After a night of shows, Amy would know about the Esme Girls competing to get her circus audience during the night. Curious about them, she attended one of their shows, falling in love immediately. ﻿ During her visits, Amy spotted several errors in the Esme Girls stunts, so she contacted the show’s manager and thus met Marie. Amy offered her help to Marie and after presenting her experience, she became the girls’ coach for a season. When Amy was done performing for her circus, she would visit the Esme Girls to train them. Although the change was little, because of time constraints, the difference it made was monumental. Marie thanked Amy and offered her a job inside the company. Amy told her that after her tour ended, she would think about it. ﻿ Amy’s tour came to a close and so she returned to Sweden. After trying to maintain a stable job as an acrobatics teacher, Amy failed because of her sexual drive getting in the way. She then performed for a while and nearly fell down from a high altitude; she couldn’t stop thinking about pregnancy. Seeing she had to change jobs, Amy called Marie and accepted her proposition. Amy left her old jobs and met the Esme Girls again. She made her paperwork and months later became a full time Esme Girl. Just as her first chance, she turned into the head of the acrobatics “department.” After revealing her breeding fetish, Marie would add an expandable rubber belly as part of Amy’s Esme Suit. Amy’s talent and connections with major circuses became important assets to the company. Personality Amy is tender, caring and polite. She’s also very energetic and excited about performing acrobatics. Just like most girls, she can easily get into romance, either by watching a movie, listening to music, or looking at a couple walking in the streets. Her breeding fetish originates from the mixture of her interest towards risks since the day she saw a performing of the “Circle of Death” as a child; and her biological drive as a woman of wanting to raise a family. Thus, Amy gets aroused by risking pregnancy; of having to bear children as an accident, an “oopsie.” Because of this, Amy has kept herself a virgin; she fantasizes to become the wife of the first man she starts a relationship with. Amy has started no romance with anyone mainly because of her career. She loves acrobatics so much she wants to stay in the business as long as possible. But because she suffers from missing out, she has to relieve herself by watching entertainment. Amy is like Emily as both want to have a family, but they just don’t know where or how to start; they are just misguided. Amy is in love with the Swedish group ABBA, being her favorite song of all time Dancing Queen. Film wise, she likes 1957s Swedish flick The Seventh Seal, directed by Ingmar Bergman. Amy loves this movie because of its theme and because she thinks the protagonist is handsome. Esme Suit At the head, Amy wears a red bow to hold on a ponytail she has. At the torso, she wears a tight swimsuit-like costume with the main elements of any Esme Suit, such as a dominant blue color and a golden flower pattern with red dots through it. This suit also has a white area at the middle and white borders. The suit also has puffed shoulders and a white shirt collar with a red bow hanging from it. At the hands, Amy has white gloves with red borders; and as footwear, she has the usual red squeaky shoes and short white socks. At the lower body, Amy wears trousers widen by a hoop where white suspenders come from. These pants are blue and have the golden flower pattern. The jingling sounds come from the hoop and shoulders upon being shaken. Amy’s gimmick comprises her having a rubber belly underneath her swimsuit. If she were to feel turned on, frisky by anything, this belly will expand as to fake a pregnant stomach. Amy also has a rubber design similar to Marie’s, meaning pink panties. If someone pulls the “DO NOT PULL” tag hanging at the back of the trousers, the pink panties will expand upon destroying the trousers, leaving the hoop intact, and the footwear. The making of Amy’s first drawing was done on July 16, 2018. She was intended to be a member of the Esme Girls’ Third Squad. Her full name doesn’t relate to the movie Babe 2: Pig in the City. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Esme Girls